


Together In The Mind

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: While clearing my laptop, came across this. Give it a read and let me know what you think





	Together In The Mind

Crowley bit his lip. He's wanted this for weeks, months even. The angel is almost always wearing that damned coat and finally,  _ finally  _ has Aziraphale taken it off. Crowley has wondered, since he first saw the coat, what the angel sees in it. He shifts and looks through a slit between the door and the wall. He can see Aziraphale puttering around the shop floor, putting books away and cleaning away dust from the shelves. Crowley’s hand falls onto the fabric, reaching up to unhook it. He’s out of the doorway and in the bedroom within seconds. 

Looking around the bedroom, Crowley strips out of his clothes and rests them over a chair. He pulls the coat over his naked body, his arousal not being hidden. Crowley falls back onto the bed, spreading his legs wide. 

Aziraphale frowns when he feels a shiver in the store, despite there being no open windows or doors. He walks through to his coat stand, surprised to find his coat missing. He looks around the floor, searching for the coat he loves so much. A lewd moan pulls Aziraphale from his search, piquing his interest. He makes his way through the back of the store, the moans being louder as he gets closer to the bedroom. Easing the door open, Aziraphale bites his lip at the sight. Crowley is writhing on the bed, hand on his cock. Aziraphale’s coat is covering Crowley’s body, the arms hanging down onto the demon’s sweat soaked skin. 

Crowley’s gasps and moans pull the angel from his thoughts.    
“Azzsszira” Crowley moans, his hips jerking to meet his hand. Aziraphale realises, after a few moments, that Crowley doesn’t even know the angel is stood there. Aziraphale feels like he’s intruding. He’s watching his best friend masturbate in his jacket. Yet the angel can’t move. He can’t force his legs to move. He eventually does though, he leaves and goes to the bathroom silently. He’s rock hard in his own trousers, and decides that a shower is the best way to resolve his issue. His clothes are strewn to the floor. The water is scalding, but the hand on his dick is enough to have his knees weakening. He moans loudly, almost too loudly. Somewhere outside out of the room, he can hear a moan from Crowley mirroring his own. Aziraphale leans against the wall, his head hitting the tile with a thud. His eyes fall shut as he strokes faster, twisting at the head. He gasps, moans and whimpers.    
“Fuck” He grunts. He groans as his knees wobble. He can imagine that it’s Crowley, on his knees in front of him, long tongue peeking out of his mouth slightly. 

Aziraphale comes with a grunt, and a curse of Crowley’s name. The scalding water washes away physical evidence, but Aziraphale knows that the next time he sees Crowley, he won’t be able to make eye contact. Crowley, on the other hand, doesn’t know how to respond. He knew Aziraphale saw him, and he heard Aziraphale moan his name. He wished the angel would’ve joined him, instead they were only together in the mind. 


End file.
